


T'were Nobler

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They mark each other in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'were Nobler

"Hold still, I'm working on a masterpiece here!"

Isaac let out a low sound that was a mix between a snort and a snuffle but went limp underneath Stiles' fingers and the odd slightly itching sensation of the felt tip marker over his back. His eyes closed slowly and his mouth curved up lazily into a smile as he focused on the patterns that Stiles was doing and the feel of it all. His brain whirled in endless circles, spiraling around the feeling of where marker met flesh and he tried to concentrate and decipher what Stiles was writing but his brain kept getting sidetracked from the feeling. It was so soothing and something kind of intimate, laying here, sprawled out, naked except for his briefs, and letting Stilinski doodle away on him. 

He could see Stiles faintly in the reflection of the subway window as he moved, hunched over him so low his back had to be hurting. His brow was pulled together in concentration and he was biting on his lower lip, sucking on it as he worked. Sitting back, Stiles capped the marker with a triumphant click and and patted his hand on Isaac's hip, careful not to smudge his work. Isaac pushed back on his hands, rolling up onto his knees as he twisted his neck, trying to look down his spine. His lips parted for a moment before pulling into a soft moue as he desperately tried to see what was on his flesh. 

"What's it say?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

Fixing a look onto Stiles before rolling his eyes so hard Stiles thought they would sprain, Isaac shifted on his knees and settled his hands onto the flat of Stiles' chest. He curled his hands into the heat through the thick material of Stiles' shirt and felt and listened to his heart pound. "It's you, I won't think it's stupid."

Stiles' head lolled forward, chin touching his chest a moment, before his lips quirked in the corner, just slightly. Nervous. "Yeah?"

" _Yes_. Now, tell me what it is!"

"It's Shakespeare." Stiles mumbled, scuffing his toe into the less then luster flooring of the subway car. "Sonnet 19."

Isaac's head tilted, brows knitting and winging and mouth faintly moving as he no doubt tried to recall the words. Stiles gave a chuckle that was mostly air and tucked his face into Isaac's neck, one hand gliding over the soft curls of hair and clutching into them at the nape. 

"Devouring Time, blunt thou the lion's paws,  
And make the earth devour her own sweet brood;  
Pluck the keen teeth from the fierce tiger's jaws,  
And burn the long-liv'd phoenix, in her blood;  
Make glad and sorry seasons as thou fleet'st,  
And do whate'er thou wilt, swift-footed Time,  
To the wide world and all her fading sweets;  
But I forbid thee one most heinous crime:  
O! carve not with thy hours my love's fair brow,  
Nor draw no lines there with thine antique pen;  
Him in thy course untainted do allow  
For beauty's pattern to succeeding men.  
Yet, do thy worst old Time: despite thy wrong,  
My love shall in my verse ever live young."

Licking his lips as he pulled from Isaac's neck to look at his face, Stiles watched him curiously, face intent with clouded emotion. Isaac's cheeks flushed high with heat, pink even spreading to the tips of his ears as he ducked his head. He pressed his forehead to Stiles' chest, hands falling to clutch at his hips and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' chest before lifting his head and watching him with a wide, slightly abashed smile. 

"Why, Mr. Stilinski, I do declare, no one has ever wooed me in such a manner." The words were followed with a fanning to Isaac's face and drawled out in an over dramatic Southern accent that made Stiles' nervousness break as he laughed.

Isaac curved a hand over Stiles' cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing their lips together in a plush, wanton push. He sucked Stiles' lower lip into his mouth and stroked his thumb over the line of Stiles' jaw before pulling away and chasing the kiss with a few shorter pecks. In the dim light of the car the yellow glow of his beta signifying eyes was almost gold and he scraped his slightly sharpened fangs over the curve of Stiles' jaw and down his neck. He felt Stiles go almost limp in his grasp and he pulled back the collar of the battered hoodie, running his tongue along the jut of Stiles' collarbone before he bit down hard. The action was sudden and sharp, causing Stiles' back to stiffen and his hands to clutch at Isaac's wiry muscle for purchase as he kept his head to the side and let out a breathless moan. 

When Isaac pulled his head away he was smiling, his eyes back to their natural steel blue shade and his mouth plush and inviting as he pressed it to Stiles'. He moved to lay on the nest he had made, dragging Stiles with him as they sprawled over one another he grinned and chuckled lowly, hand moving over the short buzz of Stiles' hair. "You're mine now, Genim Stilinski."

Stiles tucked head under Isaac's chin and soaked in his unnatural warmth, smiling in amusement. "You were mine first, Isaac Lahey."


End file.
